It has been proposed heretofore to provide rolling chairs and the like, swivel chairs, stools with seating surfaces rotatable on the base and like seating arrangements for individuals requiring a high action radius. In some cases a rolling of the chair on a floor surface is not satisfactory, e.g. in an automotive vehicle, and simple pivoting movement of the seating surface provides insufficient mobility to allow the individual using the seat to reach various locations as required.